This invention relates to choppers and more particularly to a chopper for multi-sheet stacks of collated papers.
Choppers for sheets of collated papers generally incorporate hydraulic choppers in which a blade is positioned on the end of a hydraulic ram and reciprocated toward and away from the stack of collated papers. Such hydraulic choppers have many drawbacks including slow speed.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a chopper which had a faster speed of operation than presently available choppers.
It would be a further improvement in the art to provide a chopper which is economical to build and easy to use and highly accurate in its chopping.